


Good Boy

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ball Gag, Daddy Kink, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Vergil is a brat.(Or: a collection of DMC/DmC shorts featuring bottom!Vergil. WITH FANART LINKED INSIDE!!)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. More (DmC)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the bottom Vergil support group. The thirst is strong for this mess of a man. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante (DmC)/Vergil (DmC)
> 
> Tag(s): Bondage, Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Twitter (by me) but moved here so I can share [this fanart by @nerosbussy](https://twitter.com/nerosbussy/status/1140188252881637376?s=19). THANKS FOR DRAWING, ITS GREAT. _hugs and kisses omgs_

Dante groans embarrassingly loud, his brother hot and tight around him on his lap as he comes inside. His fingers grips Vergil’s waist even more, drawing blood. He leans back against his seat, not pulling out, and he remains still, carefully taking in his brother for a moment.

Vergil’s back is a beautiful arch, divine rope binding his arms behind him, and his muscles are tense, his chest rising and falling with each muffled pant. The red ball between his lips is bright red in the single light above them. Dante lifts a hand to grab his brother by his silver hair, growling at Vergil’s flushed face and half-lid eyes. His blues are filled with lust, wet with tears.

His brother moans at the rough action, drool glistening down his chin. His body instinctively shivers, oversensitive to even the smallest movement now, and Dante's cock twitches, gaining another moan from Vergil.

“Will you behave now, Vergil?” Dante asks with a grin, liking how easily it was to make his brother lose that bratty attitude of his. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Unable to speak, Vergil nods, whimpering pathetically as the motion rocks him back a little, and Dante sucks in a breath.

“Good boy,” the brunette praises, lifting his other hand to buckle of the gag, and he lets it slip out, taking the gag away. He grips Vergil’s hair once more because he can. “What do you have to say for yourself, little brother?”

“I love you, Dante,” Vergil answered, voice husky with want for _more_. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeats like a mantra, moving his hips all on his own now.

Fuck, Dante can never let Vergil go, can he? Well, it _is_ his job to take care of his little brother, after all.


	2. Loud (DmC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante (DmC)/Vergil (DmC)
> 
> Tag(s): A Little Bit of Blood, Begging, Biting, Body Harness, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Loud Sex, Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was summoned on GlueSalt's [FANART](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1140255490246504449?s=19) >:D

"Kat, have you seen Dante? I've looked over the headquarters twice, I need to speak to him. 

The apprentice witch looks up from her documents, studying new runes and symbols. She raises a brow at the light flush on Vergil's face, but she doesn't mention it. "I think he went out for some snacks," she answers, giving her mentor a smile. "He should be getting back by now."

And speak of the Devil, Dante will appears, walking up right behind his brother with a yawn. "Someone looking for me?" he asks, giving Kat a nod. 

Kat smiles. "Vergil's asking for you," she replies, getting up with some of the documents. "I'll leave you two alone. To talk."

"Thank you, Kat," Vergil says, turning around to face his brother with an innocent smile, and his eyes follow the witch as she walks out, his hands unbuttoning his coat one by one.

Dante is watching with no clue of what is happening, eyes growing wider with every step Kat makes. The dark gray shirt Vergil is wearing under his coat is not actually a shirt, cut too short and revealing his hard nipples, but Dante's cock grows harder and bigger when he sees the indent a crossed harness underneath, looking down to see the red leather trailing down his brother's torso, three straps around his middle. What is even more damaging are that the harness does not stop there, slipping under the waistband of Vergil's pants, and his brother's pitching a tent.

"What are you doing?" the brunette says slowly. 

"Oh, nothing," Vergil replies sweetly, "I just wanted to show my latest accessory. You don't like it?" He puts on a good face of disappointed, as for he doesn't know what Dante thinks. 

"It's— it's fine," Dante replies, hating how turned on he is. "I like it." 

Chuckling, Vergil takes Dante by the hand and presses it against this chest, shivering visibly when his brother's thumb scraped his nipple.

"Then, why don't you show me how much you like it,  _big brother_?"

 

 

 

" _Harder! Fuck me, Dante!_ "

Dante growls, thrusting his hips hard enough to break, and Vergil moans even louder, his fingers scraping against the concrete wall. His pants are pooled around his ankles, Dante's fingers bruising his hips, and the red leather is rough between them. (Dante learned that the leather ended with a garter belt, holding up a pair of _red_ nylon socks past his knees. They get dirtier with every thrust.)

" _Don't stop! So good!_ "

"Fuck, you're so loud," Dante grunts out, sucking in his breath as the heat around him tightened, and he cums again inside his brother. "We're going to get caught. You're so needy."

"Big brother," Vergil moans out, breath hot, and he presses his ass back, wanting more even though his cock has softened, "more." His mouth is open, drinking the air like it's nectar. His hair is in disarray, skin flushed everywhere. 

"Nothing is enough for you, huh?" Dante asks, pulling his cock out slowly, but he doesn't pull out all the way, leaving his tip to keep Vergil plugged up. He frees a hand to reach around to grab Vergil's cock at the base, gaining a whine when he gives it a light squeeze. "Greedy boy, you need to be punished, don't you? Walking around headquarters like that, hoping to get caught?" 

Vergil tries to rut his cock in Dante's hand, but the older twin has a tight grip on him, holding him in place. He lifts his hands off the wall, but a slap on his ass stops him, catching him by surprise as the light burn sears up his spine. 

"Take what you deserve, baby brother," Dante whispers into his ear, and he slaps Vergil's ass again, harder this time, the younger twin letting out a pained cry. The brunette kisses Vergil's neck in comfort at the sight of tears, but he's smiling, feeling his brother's cock twitch in his hand. "Be good, and I'll let you come. Can you do that for me, Vergil?" 

Vergil nods, voice caught in his throat, and the next set of slaps come down on him, Dante's hand turning flushed skin red as he is relentless with every hit. Dante grows hard when he starts to see the imprints of his hand on Vergil's ass, the sound of his brother's cries a song to his ears. 

(Time blurs when you're having fun.)

"Dante,  _please_ ," the younger twin finally chokes out, begging as his body quivers like a leave in the wind. His back is tense with pent-up energy, his fingers digging into the wall, but Dante doesn't stop, loving the feel of his brother's skin hot under his hand, growing hotter with every strike. "Have mercy, big brother," he says, voice small. 

"Fuck," Dante says, drinking in Vergil's desperation, and he feels the shiver when he thumbs across Vergil's red, sensitive skin. "Good boy," he praises, raising his hand high for one last slap across his brother's ass, and Vergil yelps loudly on the loud impact, his cheeks even more stained with tears. 

"Let me cum," the younger twin says, daring to moving his hips just a little in attempt to persuade the other. " _Please_."

"Okay, okay." Dante once again soothes Vergil by caressing his abused flesh, pressing kisses on his brother's shoulder before latching his teeth gently onto Vergil's shoulder. He does not remove his hand from his brother's cock, giving it another squeeze. 

Vergil lets out a whine in incoherent protest, but the brunette pays that no attention. In one swift and controlled movement, Dante thrusts his cock into his brother, and Vergil  _screams_ , body tensing up even more as his voice chokes with pain and pleasure. He comes dry, his scream turning into sobs, feeling every bit of himself coming down from his cruel euphoria.

Dante's moan mixes as he suddenly comes inside, caught by surprise at how  _good_ Vergil feels around him, and his teeth at his brother's shoulder pierce through the other's flesh, drawing blood. 

When he catches his breath again, Dante pulls out of Vergil and gives them a few inches apart so that he can watch his cum leak out and slide down his brother's thighs, placing both hands back on Vergil's hips to support him. The other shivers at the feel, fingers now embedded into the wall. 

"They definitely heard us," Dante says without a hint of shame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love an insatiable DV. Vergil is so fucking needy, I can't even—


	3. Praiseworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Dante/Vergil, DantexVergilxNero, Nero/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Forceful, Heat Sex, Knotting, Implied Male Pregnancy, Nipple Play, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nero is the son of both Vergil (biological mother) and Dante (biological father), but he addresses them both with fatherly titles, such as "Father" and "old man." During sex, Nero has the tendency to call Vergil "Daddy." ;) It's the number one indicator that he's horny. 

When he opens the door to the office, Nero catches the first whiff of a sweet and sickening smell. It smells familiar, drawing something instinctual out of him and forcing him to go right in. He closes the door behind him.

Inside, the smell is worse, intense like a battlefield, and his blood starts pumping to his dick, growing harder in anticipation and want. Nero heads upstairs, knowing what he'll find, but still, anger and jealousy flash through him like lightening when he slams open the door to his parents' bedroom. 

Vergil is naked on his back, skin marked and bruised like a prey, and his expression is no better described than  _fucked out_ , mouth agape as he moans quiet,  _desperate_ sounds. One hand is in his hair, gripping at himself harshly for some semblance of control as he tries to push back in vain the cause of his bliss. 

Between Vergil's legs, pressed up so closely together, is Dante, the man naked too. He's sucking at Vergil's nipple, so lost in tonguing the nub with little bites. Not forgetting the other nipple, Dante is pinching it, rolling the nub back and forth between his fingers. Vergil is trying to pull Dante off, his other hand in Dante's hair, but the other man isn't budging a bit. 

Here, the sweet, sickening smell is  _horrible_ , his lungs filled with one exhale, and Nero growls, his mind going half feral. Vergil is an Omega,  _their_ Omega, and Dante started without him. 

Nero steps in and rips Dante's mouth off of Vergil by the hair, baring his teeth at the other Alpha. Vergil lets out a soft sound of relief, hazy lust glossing his blue eyes. 

"Don't pull too hard," Dante complains, giving Nero a strained wink. The younger man looks, seeing that the two brothers are still connected, Dante's knot still filling Vergil. "Welcome home, kiddo."

"How many times?" Nero demands, his hand gripping Dante's hair even harder. The older man better be truthful, or else.  

"Ouch! Three, it was only three times."

Three times, Vergil can last three more times.

The younger Alpha lets his father go, and quickly, he unbuckles his belt, kicking off his pants when it falls. Nero groans when he strokes his erection once, and then he kneels on the side of the bed by Vergil's head, placing the length of his dick on his mother's lips. 

Like a good Omega, even when delirious and hazy, Vergil opens his mouth, tonguing at Nero. The young Alpha growls, pulling back a bit as he takes Vergil's head in his hands, and he pushes his dick into Vergil's mouth. Nero growls when immediately, the Omega starts to suck wholeheartedly, taking the slow yet deep thrusts _so good_. 

"Fuck," Dante interrupts with a grunt, "I'm getting hard again."

When his knot goes down no, the older Alpha pulls his hips back, leaving only the tip in before pushing back into Vergil. The Omega lets out a choked cry around Nero's dick. 

Before Dante could do it again, Nero's astral wings come out, and in warning, Nero shoves Dante away, throwing the older Alpha across the room. Dante yelps in pain, cursing, but Nero doesn't pay any mind as he takes his father's place between Vergil's legs. 

"What the hell, kid?" Dante demands, taking in the cut on his lips. He's not angry as he is irritated. 

"Stay there, old man," Nero tells him, glaring over his shoulder. "It's my turn." 

Dante scoffs, but he waves his hand, accepting the terms.

Now, with the old man out of the way, Nero's irritation simmers into a low heat in the back of his mind, and the full brunt of arousal and possessiveness hit him hard, now placed directly in front of what he desires most. 

Vergil hasn't moved, eyes half lid and arms limbless. Nero could smell it off him, the Omega's body in want of another knot, of a mate's seed. 

But Nero has learned some sense of self-control. He takes his mother by the face, leaning in to kiss him gently. Vergil sighs softly, taking in the gently attention, and he leans into Nero's wandering hands, one caressing his chest and the other reaching down between his wet thighs. 

Vergil's voice hitches when Nero presses two fingers in him, his son not hesitating to move already, and he shivers as Nero scrapes Dante's seed out of him, quickly adding another finger. 

It's not about preparing Vergil (not that he needs anymore right now) but about making this fair. There's enough of Dante's claim on Vergil, Nero is just making space for his own. 

"Nero," Vergil moans when a fourth finger is added, more of Dante's seed spilling out of him, and he wraps his arms around Nero's shoulders, yearning for  _more_.

Nero by now is very hard, his dick straining and hot, but he doesn't pull away just yet, pressing his mouth against Vergil's neck to kiss and suck. He doesn't bite, not there, and continuing to pumping his fingers inside Vergil, Nero goes lower, kissing and leaving little marks as he travels. 

"Nero," Vergil says again, lusty eyes following his son, and he begins to tremble in anticipation when Nero presses his mouth against the inside of his thigh, lifting up that leg from behind the knee. 

Nero kisses his skin gently, licking at what could only be the healing marks of a bite. He places the flat of his tongue against it, feeling the pulse of his mother, and he bites into it, inciting a pained yelp from Vergil which aroused Nero even more. Blood fills his nose and mouth, so sweet and so delicious. When he's satisfied, he laps everything before pulling back.

Vergil looks amazing in Nero's eyes, the Omega still not yet down his high. His hands clutch the pillow at his head, new tears streaking his gorgeous face, and his thighs are wet with Dante's cum. Unable to resist any more, Nero grabs himself, realizing only then how hard he is, his knot already forming without even fucking Vergil yet. He strokes himself, using Dante's seed as lube. 

"Are you ready?" the young Alpha asks, flipping Vergil onto his hands and knees. Nero leans over Vergil, both hands holding Vergil's ass open for him. 

Vergil moans in reply, feeling the heat rubbing against him, and unable to speak, he nods, looking back to Nero with such a needy expression. 

Nero flushes, feeling his blood pumping, and with one decisive pull of his mother's hips, he thrusts into Vergil with a punishing force, pushing to the base while his knot, full and big, plugs Vergil up. Like a mess, he comes immediately, marking what is his, and he moans loudly, caught by surprise, "Daddy!"

Vergil is wailing, Nero's knot a shock as he felt every bit of it splitting him apart in a heartbeat, and his insides burn as Nero's seed spills in him, becoming too much for him as Nero doesn't stop cumming. His own body betrays his mind as he convulses around the knot. 

" _Pull it out,_ " the Omega says between sobs against the bed, his arms already given out. He tries to pull away, but he can't, trying to pull out now is painful and Nero's grip won't let go of him. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Nero says softly as he presses closer, his chest falling onto Vergil's back. His mouth is hot at Vergil's ear, bring a hand around to stroke the Omega's cock, wet with another orgasm. "I'll do better, Daddy. Make you feel better."

Vergil chokes out another sob at the contact, keening in over sensitivity, and Nero immediately stops, whimpering in apology as he presses his lips against Vergil's neck to give the Omega little nips. The young Alpha's hands massage at Vergil's sides, comforting to make up for his excitement and eagerness. Soft laughter comes up from behind them, the scent of the older Alpha becoming stronger again. 

"Careful, you might actually break him," Dante says in a tease, standing over them. His dick is hard again, standing at attention already and precum leaking. 

Nero growls lowly at him, acting in aggression towards the offense of the other Alpha stepping into his space when he'd just said to  _stay there, old man. It's my turn._ His instincts urge him to push his father away, preferably knocked out cold.

Dante holds his hands up in mock surrender, giving his son a wink. "I'm not getting in your way," he assures, "just giving you a hand. I can wait. If you can ask nicely."

"Now is not the right time to pick a fight, Dante," Nero states through gritted teeth, sweat rolling down his neck. He looks _absolutely_   _delectable_.

"Alright, alright. Lift him up." 

The younger Alpha does what he's told, holding Vergil up by the hips enough that the Omega's knees no longer touch the mattress. Vergil groans at the movement between hiccups, a shiver running down his spine.

"Fuck, he's tight," Nero moans out, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"I bet," Dante says with a small smirk, pulling Vergil up by the shoulders as he slips onto the bed under the Omega, and he gestures for Nero to put his brother back down.

In desperation, Vergil wraps his arms around his brother's neck, clinging the best as he could with Nero still in him. He lets out whimpers, burying his face into Dante's shoulder, and Dante quickly comforts him gently.

"You're doing so good, Vergil," he praises, his hands lightly massaging his brother's back. His voice is soft and quiet at Vergil's ear. "Nero is such a mess because of you. He wants you so much, you can see it in his eyes. What a good Omega for us. Just relax, can you do that for me, brother?' 

Dante could feel Vergil listening to him, a small nod against his shoulder, and Nero let out a small sigh, kissing Vergil's skin to help sooth the Omega. 

"Beautiful," the older Alpha continues, pressing a kiss on the side of Vergil's face, "a perfect, beautiful mate." 

This continues on a while, Vergil relaxing more and more from the touches and the praises, until Nero's knots finally deflates, but the younger Alpha doesn't pull out, his dick still hard. 

"Gonna make it up to you, Daddy," Nero says, his dick still hard, and he takes his hands off of his mother's hips, placing them onto the wooden headboard of the bedframe. This time, he goes slowly, pulling out most of the way before thrusting back in using all his weight, squeezing the muscles of his ass to fuck Vergil even deeper. 

Vergil lets out a loud moan, filled with pleasure and shivers, and Dante chuckles softly, replacing Nero at Vergil's hips and angling them up for the younger Alpha. 

For a while, there's nothing but the sounds of the bed rocking back and forth, accompanied by their soft, quiet panting and moaning. The room gets thicker with the smell of sex and Vergil's sweet scent, and it continues to get to Nero with every passing second. Now will be the most control he'll have for the next two to three days, but his clear and purposefully thoughts  are already on the edge of fading away. 

Soon enough, Nero's hips begin to snap harder, picking up the pace as he reaches closer and closer towards his pleasure, and his knot begins to form again. He can feel sweat rolling down his face and back, and he doesn't want to stop, letting out a soft growl to give warning of what's to be expected. 

Dante gets the message, smirking as he kisses the side of Vergil's face again. "You feel that, brother?" he asks lightly, rubbing his thumbs in circles. "Nero is so, so ready to fill you up again. Such a beautiful Omega needs to be breed." 

Vergil shakes his head weakly. " _No more,_ " he begs, words slurred. "It's too much, I'll— _I'll die._ "

Nero lets out a whine, sounding like a kicked puppy, but he continues to penetrate the Omega with all his weight, picking up the pace to persuade Vergil otherwise. He's too far gone for words at this moment but still in want for approval to come inside. 

Dante shushes the younger Alpha gently. "I know you can take it, Vergil," he tries, voice still gently. "You're strong, brother, so strong you can take the two of us so perfectly. Like a prince, a king.  _A god._ Just one more time, you can do it. Because you're _our_ Omega." 

The elder twin trembles at his brother's word, and he groans, melting even more at the praise. His body is burning, aching with soreness and exhaustion, but his instinct is pushing him to obey, to prove that he is the strong, beautiful Omega Dante says he is. 

_Just one more time._

Gritting his teeth, Vergil forces his legs open a little wider, unable to speak without breaking, and Nero sinks even deeper into him, Vergil choking out a cry. 

"Thank you, Daddy," he hears Nero say above him, and his son goes even faster, the Alpha's hips smacking against his ass like a punishment. "So good, Daddy, so good. Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, Daddy!" 

In his state, Vergil can't be sure if he had screamed, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, his son coming in him once more in hot flashes. He feels himself growing stuffed, his stomach heavier with Nero's knot and seed, and finally, he passes out from his own orgasm—he's lost count of how many he's had.

He gains a bit of his consciousness some time after, feeling Nero hesitate before pulling his dick out of him, the young Alpha's knot gone for now. Vergil shivers from the warm slick that leaks out of him, dripping down his thighs and ass.

He freezes when something hard rubs against his cheeks, and he lets out a weak cry of protest. 

"No," Vergil says, trying to sound firm. 

"Dante," Nero warns, warm above Vergil. "Let him rest. And you're not allowed to fuck him again until it's fair." 

"Harsh," Dante pouts, but he doesn't argue. 

The Omega relaxes in relief, clinging still to his brother. The two Alphas carefully work Vergil to lay down onto the mattress, Dante massaging sore spots while Nero gets up and comes back with warm towels.

Vergil inwardly purrs as the two starts to wipe away sweat and slick, his Alphas knowing that he prefers not to sleep in a dirty state. He lavishes at the attention and gentle touches as he slowly falls asleep, his heat sated for the night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Nero comes over to the office for his weekly visit, Dante looks like he was put in time out at his desk while Vergil is sitting angrily at the couch, Trish grinning with amusement next to him. 

"What did Dante do?" the young devil hunter asks, raising an eyebrow, and Vergil looks to glare at him. "What did  _I_ do?" 

His mother doesn't answer, turning his body away. Nero is flabbergasted. 

"He's just nervous," the blonde devil says, shaking her head. "I suppose anyone would be when they find out they're expecting."

"Expecting what?" Nero asks, feeling like an idiot.

The answer is shocking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to GlueSalt for the idea and the enthusiasm! It was too good to pass up! 😤😤😤😤 ~~OMGS YOU CAN PUT EMOJIS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW AJSJFHSHA~~


	4. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Nero/Vergil
> 
> Tag(s): Breeding Kink, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Forcefulness, Handjob, (Male) Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Nipple Play, Omegaverse, Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, in which the Omega Vergil was impregnated.
> 
> ~~Omgs, why was this so much faster to write than the last chapter???~~

Since they found out about the news— _about_ _the baby_ _—_ everyone have been taking care of Vergil very carefully.  Nero gets why Kyrie would be happy to help, being the kind and sweet person that she is, and Nico too, acting like a big sister even to him. Kyrie is sending treats and healthy snack while Nico always volunteers to get what is needed, even weird food combinations at fuck o'clock in the morning.

Lady and Trish, though, he doesn't get as much.

"Our family is fucked up, but it's still a family," his uncle says. "Technically, the baby is Trish's grandkid and Lady already called dibs on being the aunt.

The two women have forced Vergil to stay behind on jobs, to which Dante agreed to starting two months into the pregnancy. Nero too. They don't know who's the father—if they'll even bother to find out—and lacked knowledge about human-demon hybrid pregnancies. 

Of course, Vergil didn't take this restrict all too well. The attention and pampering, he takes as if he deserves every last bit of it, but telling him no, he can't go kill demons because he's already a trimester in, the Omega gets pissed and protesting that he doesn't need to be coddled. That's why it's a rule that there has to be at least person left with him when there's a job.

This time, it's Nero's turn, which is fine. He wants to be close to his mother anyway; whether the kid is his or his father's, the Alpha wants to protect his Omega's child. However, something is different today. 

Usually, Vergil is very vocal about behind forced to stay behind, but instead of threatening to kill Dante and Trish, he is sitting quietly on the couch, not even sulking as the two hunters leave the office, and is wearing his vest despite complaining about it being tighter these days. 

"We'll be back, brother," Dante says as he pats Nero on the shoulder, looking like he's pouting just a little. "Take care of him, kiddo."

"Like I need you to tell me that," Nero replies with no bite. 

"He's . . . moody," Trish adds with amusement before she and Dante leave, joining Nico in her van. 

Nero raises an eyebrow at that, closing the door behind them, and he looks back to his mother who seemed as normal when he complacent. The young Alpha takes a step towards the couch, wanting to hold the Omega. It's the first thing he does when he comes over. 

" _Don't,_ " Vergil immediately says, glaring from above his book, "come any closer." 

The young Alpha frowns, irritated by the rejection. By now, he'd get into an argument with his mother, sometimes with swords but other times with words. They are sharp in both form of attacks. But there _is_ something off about Vergil. 

The Omega is sitting, sure, but his legs are closer together than habitually and book held too close to his chest than comfortable. Nero narrows his eyes at Vergil's swollen lip, as if he had been biting himself. His posture is small, maybe to hide something. 

"Tell me what's wrong," the young Alpha growls, ignoring his mother's command and coming towards the couch anyway. "Are you hurt?" 

Vergil frowns, shaking his head. " _I'm fine,_ " he replies, holding his book closer. "It's none of your business."

There's a sweet smell in the air that Nero only notices when he's a few feet apart from Vergil. It's the Omega's familiar scent, but there's something new to it, something heavy and creamy, filling his mouth through his nose. It's the mark of a _very_ pregnant Omega, heavy and full with  _milk_. 

Nero doesn't stop himself from continuing towards the couch in less than three steps, and Vergil's eyes widen with something akin to fear, failing to win against the Alpha who forced the Omega's legs open to sit between them on the floor. Here, the Omega's sweetened scent is stronger, and it drives Nero to go further, taking off his jacket to let it fall behind him. 

"I know what's happening," the young Alpha says, grabbing his mother's wrists, and he frowns when Vergil puts up a fight, refusing to let go of his book or to let his arms be pulled. 

"I _said_ that everything is fine," Vergil scowls, getting more irritated by the moment. "I can handle it myself, I don't need your help. I've been through it once before." 

Nero's stomach churns, recalling that Vergil carried him alone in Hell, but the Alpha knows that the Omega hates being left alone, which was one reason he hates being left behind. And that Vergil yearns for comfort and company, even if he might say otherwise. 

"You don't have to do it alone this time," Nero replies with an offended huff. Ever since he heard the news, he read up on everything he could about male Omega pregnancy, and he's  _going_ to use it. 

Vergil frowns, lips thin as he continues to refuse himself, so Nero kisses him.

Instantly, the Omega melts, diving into the kiss, and Nero is able to pull the book away, placing his mother's arms on his shoulders instead. Based on how easily that was, Nero guesses that Vergil didn't let anyone touch him since getting out of bed this morning, already touched starved.

Slowly, Nero unzips Vergil's vest, slipping in his tongue. The Omega sighs in contentment, too far gone to even notice, until he does, when Nero pulls away to go lower down his body, pressing his lips against the small bump barely noticeable but there. Vergil flushes in embarrassment, exposed and so vulnerable, but he doesn't push Nero away. 

"Should get a pump," Nero says, seeing the dampness on the inside of his mother's vest. "How do you feel?" 

He reaches out to touch Vergil's chest, which has grown bigger than before. The Omega's nipples are darker too, wet stains coming down his torso, and Nero slides his thumbs over them. 

Vergil sucks in a breath at the touch. He bites his bottom lip, hesitant to answer. "It's . . . uncomfortable," he answers. "I would've dealt with it myself, but there's always someone nearby." 

Nero wants to roll his eyes and tell Vergil off for trying to hide this problem, but he knows it's smart not to comment on it, for now. Instead, with a testing carefulness, Nero squeezes. 

It earns him a quiet and restrained cry, Vergil digging his nails into Nero's shoulders. The older man is biting his bottom lip, eyes closed in pain. 

"Sorry," the Alpha says gently, pressing kisses against his mother's neck, "but it might take a while."

Vergil only nods, taking in a deep breath to keep calm, and Nero squeezes again, wetness leaking on to his hands. That sweet smell of the Omega becomes heavier, making Nero's blood pump into his cock. He bites at his mother's neck, instinct telling him to claim Vergil again and again and again. This child is _his._

Nero catches Vergil in a kiss again, the Omega moaning half in pleasure and half in pain, and he pinches his mate's nipples, looking up to see his mother's reaction. 

Letting out another cry, louder and higher pitched, Vergil throws his head back, a jolt running through his body, and he's trying to breath in lungful of air, his hips jittering up with every roll of his nipples between Nero's fingers. His milk is dripping down to his stomach, his body tense in that position as Nero tortures him.

"Such a good daddy," the Alpha praises, eyes filled with lust as he kisses Vergil's bared neck. "You're  _so full_ , so ready to be a mother again. Once you give birth to this one, I'm going to fill you up again, keep you plump and filled with pups. You'd like that, won't you, Daddy?" 

Nero eases his fingers on his mother, kissing the other on the chin. "Tell me," he says softly. He wants to know. 

Vergil's taunt body releases, exhaling in relief. When he looks down, he doesn't look directly at Nero, face flushed and eyes teary. "Only if—" he stutters, swallowing audibly. "Only if it's yours or Dante's." 

The Alpha rewards his Omega with another kiss, soft and gently, which Vergil returns, a little needy and lot warm with his lips. He wants his mate to be happy, and Nero is more than so, his hands going back to pinching those darken nipples. Milk begins to spill again between his fingers. 

Vergil groans through their kiss, a restrained but pained sound, but he ignores it, moving his hands from Nero's shoulders to his hair and grasping it tightly. His fingers cling tightly to his son, putting his focus into the kiss. Tears continue to stain his cheeks. It hurts, but Vergil is doing to best not to complain, Nero knows. 

"I'll make you feel better, Daddy," the Alpha says, and he moves a hand down to his mother's pants and unzips it, pulling Vergil's cock out. 

Vergil flinches at the contact, letting out a whine when Nero pulls away from their kiss, a strand of saliva connecting them until it breaks from tension. Nero brings his other hand to the small baby bump between them, stroking it with gently affection, and then he lowers his mouth to his mother's breast, sucking at a nipple.

It's sickeningly sweet, something like honey but not quite, and he moans, getting harder and harder as he sucks his mate's milk. Nero doesn't want to stop. He knows it's not for him, but fuck, he wants more. He wants it all. 

"Ne— Nero," Vergil gasps out with a little bit of pleasure, and his head is leaning back against the couch again. The noises he makes start to sound like the discomfort is slowly ebbing away, one hand still gripping at Nero's hair and the other back to his shoulder. 

Pleased at the change, Nero continues to suck at the Omega's nipple as he jerks his mate off, remembering to switch between nipples. He really wants to fuck Vergil, his dick hard and ready, and smear the Omega from the inside with his seed again, but he resists, wanting to his mother to feel better first. (He'll find opportunities to do so soon enough.)

For now, the Alpha is content, partaking in his mother's milk. He finds pleasure in just how much Vergil is producing already, knowing that their baby will not starve, not when it has an Omega like Vergil as its mother. It's going to grow up strong and beautiful, and make Nero proud.

And once this baby is born, Nero is going to keep his word and ravage his Omega until he's plump with another baby again. The very thought of it stirs him to suck harder, his hand going faster to bring Vergil closer and closer to completion. 

When Vergil comes, his voice hitches again in a loud gasp, and he comes onto Nero's shirt and chin, eyes clenched tight as his nails dig into his son's skin. A shiver runs through him before his body settles down from the stress of this morning and the discomfort in his breast, the expression on his face of total bliss. 

Satisfied, Nero pulls back a little, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Good?" he asks, letting Vergil nuzzle against his neck.

The Omega nods, purring just a bit, and he clings into his mate. "Upstairs," he demands, his mind no longer hazed by lust and pain. "I feel sticky."

Nero holds back a sigh, apologizing to his dick, but whatever his mate wants. He obeys his mother, carefully hoisting the older man up in his arms, and they head upstairs for a nice, warm bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this D/V/N Omegaverse, Nero still lives in Fortuna with Kyrie, Nico, and the boys. He's mates with Vergil, sharing with Dante the responsibility of Vergil's Alpha, but they can live apart from each other. Nero likes staying in Fortuna because it's where he grew up and he wants to help take care of the boys he and Kyrie adopted. He cames and stayed over at the office every other weekend, and when Vergil went into heat. 
> 
> During and after the pregnancy, he switches between Fortuna and the office every other week because even if he's not there, Dante, Trish, and Lady are. However, he will go to whichever when he's needed; he's a good father figure. :3 
> 
> Since I made Nero Vergil's mate, in this verse, Kyrie (Beta) is in a relationship with Nico (Omega).

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
